RWBY reacts to Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
by DragonKnight SR
Summary: A small group of huntsmen and huntresses from Remnant are given a chance to see the world that involves the adventures of the brave children who create the Iron Flower(Repost)
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a far off corner of the multiverse, a world designed by many observers and creators known as "readers" resides. It's purpose is to keep balance in the multiverse while giving birth to new additions towards the multiverse.

One such Reader was awaiting an assignment in his own dimension. He, alongside many readers can change their form and their own dimension to suit their needs. The form this Reader took was a medium sized dog with a white scarf with the red "S" and blue "R". He was relaxing upon a large blue monster that looked like a big bean bag with a cartoon face with a crown on its head. This Reader was watching tv boredly, his tail swaying as he sighed.

Reader: sigh… looks like there's nothing today.

Suddenly a glowing letter appears in front of him, floating around him. Curiously, he took it and examined it, the back saying "Dragon Knight SR," his preferred code name.

SR: maybe this is it. It's from… "SkylanderZilla."

He opened it and he began reading it without haste. With a big grin, he bounced off the monster and lets some wings he creates fly him towards a closet. He opened it, revealing random items that he acquired from interesting areas of the multiverse. He dug through the closet and pulled out a backpack, stuffing the letter as he smirked.

SR: this will be interesting. Time to pay Remnant a visit.

SR then snapped his fingers, creating a door that had the words RWBY on it. He opened it and walked in, closing it causing the door to disappear with a poof.

~Line break~

Ruby Rose, team RWBY's leader, slowly stirred and got up to see she was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

Ruby: what… happened? Where am I?

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby turned to see her sister, Yang Xiao Long, in a similar bed. She then turned to see her friends, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna waking up as well.

Blake: what happened?

Weiss: I don't remember… everything from last night is a blur. We don't seem to be in Atlas…

Ruby: wait, where's Crescent Rose? WHERE DID MY BABY GO?!

Ruby began to frantically search the room for her weapon, throwing everything into the air. The others realized their weapons were missing as well. What happened next surprised them as the doors open to reveal a maid with shiny blue hair.

Weiss: who are you?

Maid: breakfast is ready. The others are waiting for you.

Team RWBY looks at each other confused.

~linebreak~

The team was shocked at who they saw in a large dining room eating breakfast. It was their three friends from team JNPR, Taiyang Xiao, Long, Qrow Branwen, Oscar, and Maria. They all started to ask questions about where they are and how they got there. Suddenly, SR and a few slimes walk in confusing everyone.

Weiss: a dog?

Ruby/Nora: SO CUUUUTE!

Blake nervously backs away

Qrow: where did it come from?

Jaune: his collar says "SR".

SR: welcome dear people of Remnant.

Everyone backed away in shock at the fact the dog was talking. Weiss was trying to find a logical explanation.

SR: woman, you fight dark monsters and your school's headmaster is in a body of a farmer, do you really expect something like me to come along?

The group was about to retort but the dog had a point to some people. They fought against Grimm, learned that Salem was practically invincible, Ozpin was hiding that truth for millennia.

SR: anyway. My name is SR, and I've brought you hear to learn about a world similar to yours.

Ruby: another world?

Jaune: similar to ours?

Blake: wait… how can we trust this dog?

Ghira: it could be a trick

SR: would something like this change your mind?

The dog barked as a pencil materialized in the air, flying around. The pencil then took a few blobs from a slime and began molding tow figures. Everyone was in awe at what this dog was doing. The figures began to look familiar to certain people as they were wide eyed when they were finished. The dogs eyes glowed as two lights enter the figures, giving them color and revealing themselves as people long gone; Pyrrha Nikos and Summer Rose. The two open their eyes and looked around confused.

Pyrrha: w… where am I?

Summer: what is this place?

Jaune: p Pyrrha?

Pyrrha:! Jaune…

Jaune slowly approaches Pyrrha and with a shaking hand, he placed it on her cheek much to the Spartan Girl's blush of embarrassment. His eyes widened as she felt real, causing him to hug her tightly as Nora and Ren join him.

Ruby: m mom?

Summer: Ruby?

Ruby:*eyes watering* MOM!

The red hooded girl ran towards her mother almost tackling her as she sobbed into her chest. Yang slowly walked up to her, but hesitated. She felt a hand on her head, and saw it was Summer as she smiled at her. Yang joined in the hug, as Summers teammates/family looked at her as if they've seen a ghost.

~LATER~

After those that were left in the dark were brought up to speed on recent events, the group was brought into a theater room.

SR: now, does anyone here know anything about the Multiverse Theory?

Weiss, Oscar/Ozpin, Maria, and surprisingly Nora all held their hands up.

SR: ok, those who don't know the multiverse is a vast collection of universes that pop into existence. I'm one of the species that is dedicated to the observation of each new universe that is born. One such universe involves a group of people subjugated due to the ashes of an ancient war. Sound familiar?

Everyone looked down somberly, for they know what this creature was implying. Since the old war that occurred on Remnant, Faunus kind suffered increased racism which lead to the White Fang to form and later become a terrorist group.

SR: I brought you all here to see how this universe turns out. But I'm not forcing any of you to do it, and you can leave at any time but the choice is yours. This applies to Pyrrha and Summer for they will get a second chance at life. And for those with concerns about Remnant, time is practically frozen here which means that if you return, it'll be as if this were a dream.

The group huddled together and began to speak among themselves to decide what to do. Some voice their opinion to leave while others say otherwise. After much talking, Ruby stepped towards the dog with determination in her eyes of silver.

Ruby: we're in. We will watch this universe.

~be sure to tune in for more stuff in the future. I might even update chapters like this one.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all next time! CIAO~!~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Howdy folks, SR back with a new chapter

Sorry for the long delay, I've been preoccupied and so much stuff happened. As always I only own my persona and his world. As such sit back and enjoy the story~

As SR set up the large screen, family members and friends began to gather into the auditorium to watch the universe. Summer was with her family, her pride brimming when she learned about her daughters both huntresses on the same team. Pyrrha was more than happy to finally be with Jaune, without having to sacrifice herself again.

SR: alright everyone ready?

They nodded their heads in approval as SR smirked and pushed a button and sit back. The auditorium darkened, and the screen then came to life.

~The scene opens to the sound of two shots ringing out. The source come from a young boy in black hair, whom was thrown back from the recoil of the gun in his hands. Behind him was a boy in silver hair and tan skin, blood coming from his head and his shoulder. He looked at the boy on the ground in surprise who got up in pain. In the distance lay a body that was gushing blood~

The group was taken aback. Never in their lives have they thought about seeing a kid shoot a gun.

Weiss: I don't ever recall kids being near guns.

Summer: that's because they're not allowed to even hold one, let alone fire two shots.

Blake: I think that kid killed someone.

Kali: dreadful, the thought of someone who's not much older than five kill someone.

~ "So" said the black haired boy, "what do you want me to do next, Orga?" The boy merely clenched his fist~

Ruby: Orga… what a strange name.

Weiss: you mean to tell me that this Orga character told this little boy to shoot someone?!

Blake: he didn't even flinch or hesitate at killing him too.

~ the scene then changes. Orga, now older, in his teens awoke to the sound of his name~

Yang: so it was a dream?

Ghira: more like a memory.

Yang: well I'm not complaining. He looks pretty good.

Yang's Family Members: Yang!

~ Orga turned to see the boy, now slightly older. "Hey, Mika" he said as he got up~

Ruby: Mika. A good name

Nora: ooh, it looks like they're in a factory or a base!

Ren: *sigh* Nora...

~ "come on, man, you can't keep slacking off like this." Mika said as Orga was rubbing his forehead showing an unknown machine behind him, "think of what'll happen if they catch us back here again"

"I know you're right.."

"Hey, Mikazuki, did you find him?" Said a gruff third voice.~

Yang: guess we got some troublemakers

Weiss: great… someone like Yang.

Summer turned to her husband with a judging look.

Summer: she picked up some of your habits, didn't she?

Taiyang: heheh… yeah sorry.

~as the two leave, Orga turned towards the machine. The machine in question looked humanoid with a golden crest atop its crown.~

Summer and Ruby were practically drooling at the sight of the robot.

Blake: looks like some things run in the family…

Everyone nods in agreement, except for Ren trying to control an ecstatic Nora who was going nuts about the robot.

SR: that machine is a Mobile Suit, for it is basically a giant mech suit.

~the scene changed to a small town in the middle of a canyon area. This is planet Mars, the Arbrau Territory of the Chryse Autonomous Region. It then showed a large hill with a building simply called the Suburbs~

Most of the cast was impressed by the landscape and the buildings, but the others were more surprised this took place on another world.

~ "We've received word from the Chryse Autonomous Region, we shall be taking the representative's daughter to earth." Said a man, a company president by the looks of it, as he lit a smoke, "and her escort will be you, the Third Group."

He was speaking to Orga, alongside a plump kid with brown hair. The two look at each other before the plump kid spoke.

"Is the representative's daughter Kudelia Aina Bernstein?"~

Blake: she sounds like a big deal for the need of escorts.

Yang: makes me think about our famous ice queen.

Weiss: hey!

~ "Do you know her Biscuit?"~

This earned a few chuckles from the group, while Ruby was thinking about her family's corgi, Zwei.

~ "she's been involved with the independence movement." Said Biscuit.

"Her trip to planet earth this time is about the Mars independence too. It's a noble thing" said the fat man as he set down his cigar"~

This fact shocked everyone on multiple lengths. Not only was this another planet, but they're trying to gain independence from a different planet.

Ghira: hmmm, so she's like us when the White Fang began…

Kali: except on a much grander scale.

~ only one thing confused Orga about this mission. "Why us?"

"The young miss handpicked you guys."

"Whatever the case, your job is the same as always," said a tall man who was standing at attention "you brats just need to listen to what we have to say"~

Yang: you know I don't think I like him…

Ruby: me either.

~outside the facility, two boys were out digging in the ground. One was arguing about landmine setting drills being unbelievable. Another boy passes and says it's merely bullying, since tomorrow it's removal drills.~

Summer: what are these "landmines" they're speaking of?

SR: they're sort of explosives you keep underground until someone steps on it and sets it off.

Summer/Kali: they're making kids handle dangerous explosives?! What is wrong with them?!

SR: trust me, this is the least of bad things that happened in this universe.

Ghira: tell me, what happened to allow children to partake in these labors?

SR: well… about 300 years ago, an event known as the Calamity War where the planet earth fought the outer colonies. Even though Mars has technological advancements, it still has yet to be free from Earth. What you're witnessing right now is the children of that war. Many are born homeless, penniless orphans who try to stay alive.

Everyone was taken aback by SR's words, since they've never thought things like this existed. Surely they've had a war before, and Faunus were on the receiving end of poverty, but this felt worse.

~ suddenly there was rumbling as the kids look up, it was a small tank like machines firing paint rounds at each other, the white one being much stronger.

"Tch! Damn Mikazuki!" Said the blonde haired pilot. Mika moved his machine with a skill akin to an ace as he dodged more shots and hit the others.~

Ruby: woah…

Summer: it's incredible how he is able to dodge all those and still fight.

Nora: but why are they naked?

Most of the younger females blushed at the sight of them. Ruby, however, was more interested in the machines rather than the muscular men. Everyone turns to SR for an answer.

SR: it'll be explained shortly.

The audience were about to ask more but focused on what happened next, gaining some motherly scorn.

~a blond haired boy, in awe at the Mobile Workers, was smacked by a man who yelled at a fat lanky fellow named Todo for not disciplining the kids. Most of the audience burned with hate when the man called them space rats.

Later at lunch, the workers were enjoying their meal, Orga was explaining the mission to escort Kudelia. Some of the men fawned at the thought of a young woman, since some of them were at that age.

"She must certainly smell nice, right Mika?" Said one of the men.

"The young miss is human like the rest of us, so she wouldn't be any different" Mika replies.~

The audience had a few chuckles and giggles at Mika's answer.

Yang: I guess he doesn't know much about romance.

Weiss: at least she gives this Kudelia respect by calling her a young miss.

Yang: jealous much Ice Queen?

Weiss groans.

~ "forget it. Mikazuki isn't hungry for girls." Said a fellow worker as he walked over towards the group.

Mikazuki turns to the blonde boy, who's name is Takaki, giving water while sporting a bandage on his cheek.

"That wound…" says Mika, concerned for his friend. Takaki passes it off as nothing.~

Ruby: he really cares about his friends.

Pyrrha: they act like a family.

~ the blonde haired teen mentions that the president takes note of their strength instead of smooth talking employees.

"With this we can overtake the employees and become First Corps" he said with confidence.

"You know how old man Maruba is. He views us as expendable, so he'll never think much of us." Said Orga as he played with his food.~

A few of the audience were saddened by his statement others however.

Blake: they're not even considered employees?!

SR: yup.

~ the blond teen then remarked how Orga was the leader of the group but he acted irresponsibly, which is why they're treated badly. Biscuit tries to talk him down, but the blonde ignores him and was about to continue. Suddenly, Mika grabs him by the ear and turns him to look at his face.~

Yang and Ruby cringe at the action, feeling a familiar pain.

~"a fight Eugene?"Mika asked as he pulled harder, "I don't like it."

The blonde now named Eugene tried and make him let go before he tears his ear off.

Orga smirked as he convinced Mika that they were just talking, causing one big teen to walk off. Orga calls out to him to apologize, his name being Akihiro, as he merely brushes it off.

The scene changes to the Arbrau Territory of the Chryse Autonomous Government.

"Now then Mother, I'll be going now"

The voice came from a blonde haired woman with lilac eyes and a red dress.~

Everyone was looking at Yang in shock.

Yang: what?! That's totally not me!

Ruby: she looks like Yang but sounds like Weiss!

SR: she's Kudelia Aina Bernstein

~ her mother seemed to be nonchalant with her departure, while her father seemed against her actions but given her a task as a mediator for Earth.

"My mother is ignoring the truth" Kudelia was speaking to her maid. She was determined to see and feel the truth for herself the child soldiers born out of Earth Sphere's long rule.

They were the key to the problems on Mars, and she plans to share some of their pain and better understand them.~

This hit close to home with the Schnee Sisters, as they both left home to do good.

The others were frightened at the thought of children becoming soldiers. Even Huntsmen and Huntresses have age requirements before enrollment.

The screen was about to continue but suddenly a pause appears on the screen confusing everyone.

Nora: awe come on!

Jaune: what's happening?

SR: sorry bout that. Due to the energy needed for watching these worlds, there'll be some small break times in order to recharge. In the meantime you folks can help yourselves to snacks, get to mingle and what not.

And with that everyone began to do their own thing. The families in the audience took this chance to bond together.

Jaune: Pyrrha… I'm sorry I didn't see your feelings about me sooner.

Pyrrha:*shakes her head while resting on his chest* I'm just glad I could be able to see you again.

Jaune smiled as his hand holds hers as Ren and Nora sit next to them with a smile. He looks to SR who gave a thumbs up, and he was grateful to the dragon who was able to give him a chance to see his partner again.

~and with that the first chapter in a very very long series has begun. Sorry about the wait, been having iPad troubles that got fixed. There'll be more chapters along the way. So as always I hope you enjoy the story and please be patient with upcoming chapters~


End file.
